


Not a Secret

by raynoremmas



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Degradation, M/M, Masturbation, Top!Yuki, bottom!tenma, dom/sub elements, tenyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynoremmas/pseuds/raynoremmas
Summary: Tenma thinks Yuki is asleep. Yuki surprises his boyfriend. Tenyuki.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Not a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tenyuki NSFW fic.. I've really gotten into a3 lately. These boys have consumed my thoughts!! I hope you enjoy.

"Yuki," Tenma gently pressed his hand into the other boy's arm to wake him up. The green-haired boy whined and squirmed in his sleep, making a bothered expression.  
Tenma smirked, knowing Yuki wouldn't be waking up any time soon. He sighed quietly in relief and walked back over to his bed. The younger boy was up pretty late these days trying to finish all of his work, so Tenma rarely had time to himself. He hadn't gotten off in over a week due to how busy practice and rehearsals kept him.  
He tiptoed back to his bed and laid down, pulling the covers over himself and sliding his shorts and boxers down. He inserted his headphones into his phone and pulled up his browser to find good material. Once he settled on a video, he used his free hand to gently rub his palm against himself. He bit his lip and let out a gentle sigh, reminding himself not to lose patience. He was so desperate, and this was the only time he was going to get to himself for the next few days, so he figured he should enjoy it and try to last as long as possible.

  
As the video went on, a blush spread across his face from listening to the audio. He began to stroke himself a little harder, letting out small, hot breaths as he became more desperate. Grinding himself into his hand, he let out a soft moan, blushing harder than before.  
The video was about halfway over when he decided to start preparing his hole for the small toy he'd had hidden under his pillow. Just as he was about to reach for his small bottle of lube, one of his headphones fell out, accompanied by a devious, mocking voice. "Tenma, what are you doing?"

The messy-haired boy's heart stopped. Had he been too loud? He couldn't have been. He was biting his lip to stay quiet. Tenma gulped, opening his mouth to answer.  
Before he could speak, Yuki leaned closer to his ear. "Do you think it's acceptable to display yourself like this in my presence, you pervert?" Yuki's hands made his way around Tenma's waist, trailing up to his nipple, which became hard as Yuki's delicate fingers ran over them.  
Tenma let out a small sigh, shuddering, "I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"You thought it would be okay to do this without me? Didn't I tell you to come to me if you wanted this?" He pressed on, pinching Tenma's nipple quickly and hard. Tenma let out a small whine in response. His hard cock twitched in response.

"You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you..." his voice wavered with desperation and heat pooled in his stomach.

"How thoughtful of you," he purred, kissing his boyfriend's neck gingerly and wrapping his leg around his waist. Yuki pressed his hips into Tenma, who gave a surprised moan in response. Yuki bit down gently on his neck, then left a small mark near his shoulder. "I wasn't asleep though." He smirked, looking at his boyfriend's flushed face.

"You weren't?!" He blushed deeply, avoiding Yuki's gaze.

"I was watching you the whole time. You're not very sneaky, you know." Yuki giggled softly, his hand trailing down Tenma's stomach and then his hips. As he got lower, he ran his hands along Tenma's thighs, grabbing them gently and hitting all of his sensitive spots, eliciting needy moans from his lover.

"You're the real perv here if you've been watching me the whole time," he retorted in defiance, fighting down his blush.

"Is that a complaint? I can stop touching you immediately if that's the case," Yuki began to pull his hands off Tenma's body, and he let out a small gasp.

"No! Um, I mean, please don't stop," he pleaded.

"Okay, I won't," he smirked, "As long as you beg me."

Tenma whined in protest, looking at him, "You know that shit's embarrassing!"

"Taking out my frustrations on you is my favorite pastime. I haven't had time to play with you lately, and I want to hear how badly you want it." He laughed. The way Yuki became completely in control of Tenma turned him on. Usually Tenma was the one who was more defiant and confident, but when Yuki breathed an order into his ear, he became a mere dog beneath him. "Speak, mutt." he demanded.

"Please. Will you please let me cum, Yuki?" he darted his eyes away from him, "I really want you to play with me…" he tried to hide his face with his messy hair.

Yuki laughed softly, taking pride in the fact that he made confident and cocky Tenma so weak for him. "I expect a better performance next time, but you've waited for a while, so I'll give it to you today." he smirked, getting on top of him. Tenma laid on his back and Yuki pulled Tenma's shirt off, then leaned over him to kiss his lips softly. Yuki used one arm to hold himself over him and the other to run along Tenma's cheek. Tenma's breath was hot against his lips, which made Yuki shiver. His boyfriend was awfully busy lately with filming and practice for the troupe as well. Neither of them had their schedules line up lately, and it frustrated him.  
He wanted to take his time torturing and teasing his boyfriend, but the heat in his stomach was hard to contain. However, Yuki had more self-control when it came to these things. Tenma always became a desperate, hot mess, which Yuki enjoyed.  
The shorter boy licked the other's lips, causing him to eagerly part them, begging to feel his tongue against him. "What do you want?" he wove his fingers into his fluffy hair and tugged roughly.

Tenma winced, "Touch me. Please." he blushed, looking up at Yuki with lustful eyes.

Yuki bit his lip and reached over to grab the lube. Despite his confidence, the infamous boy was a big masochist who loved exploring new sensations. Yuki enjoyed this, as he was naturally high-strung and loved to take out his frustrations on his boyfriend.  
The smaller boy covered his fingers in lube. He then pressed against his hole, rubbing small circles around his tightness. With every few seconds he increased the pressure as he rubbed, causing Tenma to pant harder. It wasn't long before the tip of his finger went in, and then the rest of it. He easily slid in and out of him due to how slick he was. Yuki took note of how cute his boyfriend looked when he was needy.

"M-more," he stuttered out between gasping for breath.

Yuki rubbed his hole with a second finger, teasing him and making him twitch. He placed a kiss on Tenma’s cheek before trailing his mouth slowly down his chest. He circled his tongue around his nipple, provoking small whines from the boy beneath him. Without warning, Yuki shoved a second finger inside him. Tenma’s body jumped in response, “Fuck, Yuki…” He sighed. “Give me more of a warning, would you?”

He giggled softly, “I will if I feel like it, hack.” He received a groan from Tenma as he curled his fingers inside him. He let Tenma enjoy himself a little longer while he kept a steady pace. Soon after, he removed his fingers and heard a whine of disapproval from the other boy.

“Why’d you stop?” his eyes were half-closed and a deep blush spread across his cheeks. His breath was hot and heavy with need.

“You looked like you were enjoying it so much that I wanted to see your disappointed face when I stopped,” he smiled deviously. Tenma scowled as Yuki got up to remove his own clothes before getting back on top of Tenma. He gently stroked his own cock with his small hands, making sure to give the other boy a show as he stood over him. “I bet you’re really pent up, aren’t you? You can barely go through a day without asking for more.”  
Tenma blushed, entranced by Yuki displaying himself. “I am really pent up,” he huffed, trying not to get annoyed by the shorter boy’s teasing.

“Of course you are,” he started stroking his cock a bit faster, trying to keep his composure as best as possible. A faint blush rose to his cheeks, “Do you think you deserve to cum, you dirty whore?”

Tenma whined loudly at this, bucking his hips into Yuki impatiently. “Just let me, please. Please, Yuki…” he begged. “I want to so badly it hurts.”

Yuki smirked, “I guess you’ve been good enough for waiting so long.” He reached over to grab a condom. Removing his hands from his cock, he ripped it open. He slowly rolled it down his cock, twitching at the cold sensation of lube. Tenma repositioned himself on his hands and knees, spreading himself for Yuki.  
Whenever Yuki was done stroking himself with lube, he pressed himself against Tenma’s ass and received a small moan. “Be quiet or I’ll stop. If anyone hears, I’ll kill you.”

He then forced himself inside of the taller boy who bit down hard on his lip to keep himself from moaning. Tenma’s arms began to shake softly and Yuki licked his lips as he watched him struggle. Yuki’s breath became heavier as he thrusted into him. He reached his hand down and wrapped it around Tenma’s cock, stroking him roughly. The messy-haired boy tried to bite back his moans best he could.

Tenma didn’t want to cum yet, but he was so touch-starved that he could barely keep his mouth shut. Yuki thrusted roughly into him picking up his pace and letting out a few soft moans himself. In between his gasps for air, he chided Tenma for being so noisy. He then took his hand away from his cock and moved it to cover his mouth. Tenma made a muffled moan underneath his hand and Yuki forced his fingers into the taller boy’s mouth. He gladly opened his mouth to be filled and Yuki let his fingers explore his warm, wet mouth. Tenma swirled his tongue around his boyfriend’s fingers, sucking them eagerly as if he had been craving his mouth being filled. Yuki chuckled, “You’re being good today.”

“Shu’ up,” Tenma muttered out over his fingers.

Yuki picked up his pace in response and shoved his fingers further into his boyfriend’s mouth. “Shut up and cum, whore,” he spat, agitated at Tenma’s attitude. The other boy arched his back, whining at his order.

“Yuki- ah,” he struggled to find his words as his thoughts became clouded by the heat that was overwhelming his body. His body shook with pleasure and the other boy could feel him ready to burst. Yuki wrapped his hand around his cock once again, pumping roughly and increasing his pace. Tenma’s body tensed up and he climaxed into Yuki’s small hands, earning an annoyed grunt from the boy behind him.

Even though Tenma had finished, Yuki thrusted into him for a few more moments before finishing himself. Yuki slowly pulled out of him, panting softly and trying to regain his composure before facing the fluffy-haired boy. He got out of Tenma’s bed, dragging his tired body to the bathroom. Soon, he returned with a glass of water and a small towel, which he threw in Tenma’s face. “Clean yourself off, you got all dirty.” He set the glass of water down on the table beside Tenma’s bed.

Tenma grumbled, removing the towel from his face to wipe himself off. “Who’s fault is that, you brat?”

“Huh?! You’re the one who started it,” Yuki protested. “If anyone’s a spoiled brat here, it’s you.”  
“Whatever,” he threw the towel on the floor and pulled Yuki’s hand towards him, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Before Yuki could squirm out of his grasp, Tenma trapped him in his arms.

“What are you doing, you hack?” he blushed, embarrassed by the embrace of Tenma’s arms.

Tenma wrapped his legs around the waist of the smaller boy, yawning and pulling him in closer towards his chest. “Just going to bed, for real this time,” he grinned slightly, cuddling a protesting Yuki until he eventually gave up and fell asleep against his chest. Silently, Tenma wished Yuki would be more submissive; he looked so adorable when he slept against him like this.


End file.
